Internet love
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica and Mangle are in a chat room when a mysterious username appears. Toy Chica's curiously gets the better of her and she starts to talk to a boy but when they decided to meet face to face she realized that its the boy she's been crushing on along. A fan requested story and special guest Bonnie the bunny.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys here's another request story for you guys and please don't request anything with sex in it please and I'm thinking about doing a dare series. Let me know what you guys think."**

 **Bonnie: "A dare series can you really do that on here?"**

 **Di.M.H: "I can do what I want Bonnie. It's my choice."**

 **Bonnie: "but they could ask something that we don't like."**

 **Di.M.H: "Well, Bonnie we just have to put up with it."**

 **Bonnie: "Okay you're the boss. Please let us know if you want a dare series and no sex stories please guys and remember to check out Di.M.H. 14 on YouTube as well."**

 **Di.M.H: "Thank you Bonnie, you did that perfectly. Well we got to go now guys and remember R &R please, peace out ya'll."**

 _Internet love_

#

Toy Chica was typing on her laptop. Her older sister Chica had stepped out with her boyfriend Freddy Fazbear for the night. Toy Chica had been chatting with her best friend Mangle in a chat room. They were talking about their schoolmates when she noticed that someone else had asked to join the chat. She never had seen this username before.

 _"Who's that,"_ Mangle asked, _"I've never seen that username before."_

 _"I don't know,"_ said Toy Chica _, "I think it's new."_

 _"Oh yeah that must be it,"_ said Mangle, _"I got to go now. My mom has been getting on me about going to bed. Goodnight Toy Chica."_

 _"Okay, I'll see at school tomorrow, good night Mangle."_

Mangle signed off. Toy Chica looked at the username that just appeared. She agreed to join it in a chat. She typed hello and waited. The username replied pretty quickly than she excepted it to reply.

 _"Um welcome Rockstar 9," she typed._

 _"Hello Fairygirl 214," it replied._

 _"So, I've never seen you around here, are you new?"_

 _"Yeah, my little brother said I should try it. I just made this today."_

 _"Oh well welcome."_

 _"I'm glad that the first person I talk to on here is really nice."_

 _"You don't know that."_

 _"I don't need to see your face to know that you are a nice person. I've always had a gift for that kind of stuff."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah but I could be just fooling around with you."_

She giggled. This person seemed really nice and sweet. She actually found that she liked talking to him.

#

Days went by and Toy Chica would continue chatting with Rockstar 9 every day. He was so sweet and knew what to say. She felt so happy when she talked with him. They exchanged numbers and started texting back and forth too. She never seen or heard him but she knew that he was special. She sat there watching a movie with her sister when her phone went off. She pulled it out to see that he had texted her.

 _What are you doing?_

 _I'm watching a movie with my sister. What about you?_

 _My parents are making me go to see my little brother in his school's talent show. I know that he'll win. He wins every year._

 _Wow, really you must be very proud of him._

 _I guess so but he can be so annoying with his trophies._

 _He's just proud of himself._

 _Yeah, I guess so._

She smiled at her phone. Chica looked over at her. Chica had known that she had been chatting with this guy. She didn't like it one bit since Toy Chica was so ignorant about the dangers of the internet. Toy Chica giggled as he texted something funny.

"You shouldn't be talking to him," said Chica.

"What," said Toy Chica.

She looked up at her sister. Chica pointed to her phone. She really was talking about the number that appeared on the screen.

"You don't know anything about him."

"Yes, I do, he's in high school and he has a younger brother around my age but he still likes talking with me. He plays guitar and he can build cars and other things. He's amazing."

"You know he could be some pervert right."

"Screw you Chica, I happen to like talking to him. I know that he would never do anything to hurt me."

"You don't know that. Give me the damn phone."

"No."

Chica snickered the phone from her. Toy Chica tried to get it back but Chica had moved and ran off. Toy Chica ran afraid her. Their father called out to them to stop fighting. Chica jumped up onto the couch. Toy Chica reached up for her phone.

"Chica please don't do this."

 _Hey creep, this is her big sister. Stop texting my little sister or you'll deal with me. I'm no pushover pal._

Toy Chica managed to get her back but it was too late. Chica had sent that text. She glared at her. Chica stood there glaring at her.

"You'll thank me for that later," she said.

She walked off out of the room. Toy Chica looked at her phone feeling disappointed when he didn't reply. Chica had ruined everything.

#

He hadn't messaged her after that. Toy Chica felt really terrible. She waited to see if he was in the chat room but he wasn't. She checked her phone for texts from him but there were none. Her heart began to sink to her stomach. Why did Chica have to go and ruin everything? Toy Chica sat on her bed staring at her computer screen. Toy Bonnie had messaged her asking to borrow her notes from English. She agreed and emailed it to him.

There was nothing from Rockstar 9 at all. She wanted nothing more than to hear from him again. She heard her phone go off. She checked her phone and saw that he had finally texted her. She was so happy that he did.

 _Hey sorry about that, I've been busy. I lost my phone and my internet connection was down. I just found my phone. I'm really sorry for not texting you._

 _That's fine, I was afraid that my sister scared you off._

 _I get that she's only looking out for you but I can't stay away._

 _Good, I love talking to you._

 _Me too, hey we both live in town. Maybe we should meet face to face this weekend._

She froze. He wanted to meet face to face. She had been wanting to see his face. She felt nervous as she wondered what he looked like. Was he handsome and just as nice as he was online and through text?

 _Sure, I would love that._

 _Great, how about the diner in the middle of town._

 _Sounds good to me._

 _I'll see you Saturday._

 _I see you Saturday._

#

Toy Chica sat there at the diner. She had texted him that she had arrived and what she was wearing. She sat there hoping that this went well.

"Fairy girl 214," said a voice.

She looked up and gasped. This couldn't be him, could it? She knew this boy. He had been at her school and he was in the same grade as Chica.

"Bonnie," she cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I was meeting someone," he said, "I guess that's you Toy Chica."

"Wait, you're Rockstar 9?"

"Yep that's me."

She had thought that he was cute but never thought that she would ever talk to him. She had the hugest crush on him and when she met Rockstar 9; she thought maybe she was finally over him but nope it was him. He sat down across from her.

"I can't believe that you're Rockstar 9," said Toy Chica.

"Well," he said, "it's a small world."

He rubbed the back of his head. She stared at him. Why of all people did it have to be Bonnie? She knew that any chance she had with him wouldn't last long. He was a senior and she was her second year in high school. He was a bright student and deserved the best girl in the world. She knew that wouldn't be her or so she thought.

"Actually," he said, "this kind of works out."

"How so," she asked.

Bonnie reached over and grabbed her hand. She blushed as he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. He moved his chair closing to her. She stared into his eyes.

"I've been wanting it to be you," he said.

"W-why?"

"For this," he replied.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She sat there frozen in shock. Was he really kissing her? She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The world around them faded away. They were in their own little world. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. They kissed again this time deepening the kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

#

Toy Chica and Bonnie had started to date. They texted each other back and forth every day. She was so happy that she knew that it was him now. Chica had learned that it was Bonnie; who she had been talking to. Chica was Bonnie's friend and they have known each other since they were little. Chica still threatened him about breaking her little sister's heart. Bonnie would never do that. Toy Chica knew it.

Toy Chica sat in her room typing away on her computer when Bonnie sent her a chat request. She smiled and accepted. She loved chatting with him.

 _"Hey there angel, how are you. I didn't get a chance to see you today."_

 _"I'm fine, I'm so glad that you wanted to chat."_

 _"Hey um prom is coming up and I was wondering if you would be my date."_

She squeaked with excitement. She had been waiting for him to ask her that all week. She had heard that prom was amazing. She had been wanting him to ask her that forever. She smiled and sighed happily. She couldn't wait to reply.

 _"Yes, I would love to go with you my bunny."_

 _"Great, I'm so happy you said yes. That makes me very happy."_

 _"You have no idea how happy you made me Bonnie."_

 _"I'm glad I did angel. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"See you tomorrow."_

She shouted out loud and danced around the room. Chica came running into the room when she heard her shout.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Bonnie just asked me to prom," Toy Chica cried out happily.

"What," Chica cried.

"I have to call Mangle."

She grabbed her phone and dialed Mangle's number. Mangle answered the phone sounding sick. Well she was pregnant with Foxy's child anyways. Foxy and Mangle were like animals and couldn't stay off each other. Foxy really loves Mangle. Toy Chica knew this better than anyone since she had seen how Foxy acted around Mangle.

"Hello," said Mangle.

"Hey Mangle, guess what," said Toy Chica.

"Toy Chica, what's going on?'

"Bonnie just asked me to prom."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Foxy just asked me yesterday. I meant to call you but I had a doctor's appointment."

"That's okay, are you going to be okay for the dance?"

"Yeah, I'm not due until the end of the school year so I'll be fine."

"Okay Mangle, maybe we could go shopping together."

"Sounds good, maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you Mangle. Get some rest okay."

"I will thanks for calling."

#

Mangle didn't look so good but yet she came to the dance anyways. Foxy walked with her on his arm. Toy Chica and Bonnie were sitting down at a table. Foxy and Mangle made their way toward them. They waved to them. They waved back.

"Foxy can you get me some water," said Mangle.

"Sure thing babe," said Foxy, "I'll be right back."

He walked off heading to the table where drinks were. Toy Chica noticed that Mangle did look sick. She stared at her friend worried.

"Mangle are you sure that you should be here," said Bonnie.

"I'm fine," she said, "its Foxy's last dance so I want to make it special for him."

Foxy came back with a cup of water. He handed it to Mangle. He had been a caring boyfriend through her whole pregnancy. Toy Chica was surprised how much Foxy was there. He had been there through it all. A song came on that Toy Chica loved to dance to. Bonnie stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked at him.

"May I have this dance," he asked.

She smiled and took his hand. They left Foxy and Mangle alone while they made their way onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her other hand. She placed a hand on his shoulder while holding his other hand. They danced around the room. The world around them began to fade away. She never felt more alive than she did now. Bonnie was such a good dancer. They danced around staring into each other's eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. The puppet walked toward them and made sure that they were a good distance from each other. He walked away and they moved closer to each other. She stared up into his eyes. He spun them around. The world slowly came back as the song began to a stop. She found herself pressing against him.

"Let's go somewhere private," he said.

They walked away and headed out to the back door. He opened the door and led her outside. She looked up at him as he led her up the fire escape. They got to the top and she gasped when she saw a garden on the roof. She looked at him confused.

"You look it," he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I didn't think that there was something like this up here."

"Well," he said, "I don't take anyone up here," he said, the gardening club meets here every Monday."

"Are you in that club?"

"Nope, I just like coming up here during break periods."

"Why did you bring me up here?"

"I've been wanting to show you this for a long time. I figured it could be our own private garden."

She blushed. He turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled close to him and pressed his lips against hers. She moaned with pleasure and wrapped her arms around him. He was so romantic. He had done so many things for her since they started dating. He spent every hour trying to make her happy.

They pulled away and Bonnie pulled out his phone and turned on some music. She giggled at him as he held out his hand to her. She took his hand and they started dancing again. Who knew that a chat room would bring them together? Here they were dancing together and sharing the most romantic moment in her mind.

#

Toy Chica felt strange all day. It was graduation day for Chica, which meant that Bonnie would be graduating too. She sat in the crowd next to Mangle. Gold called each student by name. Foxy came up and took his diploma. He smiled and waved to his pregnant girlfriend. Mangle smiled at him giggling. Bonnie came up next and Toy Chica blushed when she saw him in his cap and grown. He was so handsome.

Chica came up and took her diploma. Toy Chica waved to her sister. Chica walked off as Freddy got up there next. The ceremony ended once Gold gave a speech about moving on. The caps went flying into the air. Bonnie reached up and grabbed his cap as it came down. He was so quick on his feet. Toy Chica and Mangle stood there when the others walked toward them. Foxy and Mangle kissed. Bonnie walked toward Toy Chica until his little brother; Toy Bonnie jumped up to his shoulders. Bonnie glared at him.

"Congrats bro," said Toy Bonnie.

"Get off;" said Bonnie, "you're not a little kid anymore."

"Nope," said Toy Bonnie.

Bonnie threw his brother off his shoulders. Toy Chica giggled at the two brothers. Bonnie walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed.

"I'm proud of you," she said.

"Thanks angel," he said.

"Bonnie there's something I've been meaning to tell you since prom night."

"What?"

"We've been dating for a while now and I love every minute with you. I just wish we could still be in school together. I guess it's hard but I have to tell you this…"

"Marry me," he said.

He caught her off guard. She nearly fell back but he held onto her waist. She blinked at him. Did he really just say what she thought he said?

"Marry me," he said.

"You're you serious," she asked.

"Yes," he said, "I've always loved you from the day we met and I want to spend every moment with you."

He pulled out a ring from his pocket. She gasped when she saw the ring. He smiled at her waiting for her answer.

"Of course," she said.

She jumped into his arms. They kissed. She really wanted to marry him but she never excepted him to do this so soon.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Yeah," he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

He looked at her. She stared back at him. Chica glared at him. She knew about the baby and she was going to make Bonnie take responsibly for the baby. Bonnie kissed her lips. She kissed him back. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he said, "I love you angel."

"I love you too," she said.

#

The end,


End file.
